


All Five Senses

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and justin share a moment at the loft.





	All Five Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Babylon. It was the one place that was still alive and kicking after 1 in the morning. Music thumping, Beautiful men dancing, an array of colorful strobe lights that made the silver confetti sparkle as it fell to the ground. It was where every gay man went in Pittsburgh, and where every gay boy dreamed of going. 

Within the mass of dancing bodies, was Brian Kinney. Quite possibly the man of every gay boys dreams. If you ask anyone on Liberty Ave., they would tell you -Brian Kinney is the greatest fuck you could be lucky enough to get- and he knows that. He can do what he wants, when he wants, with no regard to anyone else. He was arrogant, and self-absorbed. Not that any of that matters once you meet him. 

He could almost feel the thumping rhythm inside of him. Then again, it could have been the 2 double shots of “Jim Beam” he had 10 minutes ago. Whatever it was, he was feeling good. And looking good for that matter. His sleeveless white button-down, with black tailored pants. He knew he looked good because he caught the attention of every fag on the dance floor. Lately he didn’t want just any piece of ass, he wanted Justins piece of ass. He hated that he wanted someone, in a way, needed someone.. But he would never admit it, not even to himself.

“Where the fuck is he??”, he thought to himself. It was then that he spotted Justin at the bar. He was talking to Emmett about something. As far as he could tell it was about different guys in the room. He pushed through everyone on the dance floor and made it to the bar. He wrapped his arms around Justins slender waist and placed his head on the boys shoulders. 

Justin turned his face towards Brian. “I’ve been trying to find you all night!” he stated with his huge sunshine smile plastered on his face. It pleased Brian to know that he was looking for him. But did his best not to show it. Instead of saying something back to the blonde he just squeezed him a little before letting him go. 

“What are you doing later on tonight?”, Brian asked him raising his brow. He bit his bottom lip and waited for a response. Justin took the last swig of his drink and turned to him, “I don’t think I have anything planned, why?”, he made a quick movement with his head to move his blonde hair from his face. His hair was getting long, but it looked good. Really good. 

Brian tried to reason it out in his head. “Why do I want to know what the twat is doing tonight, I’m Brian Kinney, I don’t need anyone.”

He finally thought up an answer, “Cause I want to go home, and I want to fuck you, is that a good enough reason?”, he smirked as the words left his mouth. It was such a good cover. He couldn’t help but look proud of himself.

“You want to leave now??”, replied Justin. He didn’t even try to look casual about his excitement. He loved that man, and unlike Brian, he could show it. He could say it. He stood up from the bar stool, and took Brian’s hand. Brian followed him without any objection. 

They finally got to the Vette. It almost seemed like it took forever to get there. Brian wanted something now. and didn’t feel like waiting to get to the Loft. He took Justin and pushed him into the side of the car forcefully, but not hard enough to hurt the boy. He held him there, staring at him not even 3 inches from his face. Justin didn’t say anything. He took the opportunity to take in everything about Brian’s face. A face that he knew very well. His beautiful hazel eyes almost piercing him. Brian took his hand and held Justins face, and kissed him. It was such a soft kiss, but yet it was so fucking sexy to Justin. He knew Brian didn’t kiss any of his tricks that way. Justin leaned into it and kissed Brian hard, licking the back of his teeth, and devouring his tongue. Brian leaned in with his waist, showing Justin what he had coming. With that they both got into the car and headed for the loft.

The car ride there took forever, as did the walk to the building, and the wait for the elevator. As soon as they got into the elevator Brian pushed him into the wall, licking the boys jaw line, and kissing him deeply. Justin held onto Brian’s waste and tilted his head back. Given the opportunity, Brian kissed and licked down his slender neck. He felt Justins hand run through his hair. He just couldn’t wait any longer. He loved everything about this boy. They way he smiled, the way he tasted, smelled, he couldn’t even express how he felt in words. He just **wanted** him. That was enough. 

The elevator finally made it to Brian’s floor, and they made a clumsy effort of getting to the door. Brian fumbled a little to get the door open, but they finally got inside. Justin lunged at him, wrapping his legs around his lovers waist. Brian ran his warm hand up the back of Justins shirt and kissed him. He walked over to the bed with Justin still clinging to him. Taking every chance he had on the way there to kiss him. He dropped Justin into the bed. And crawled up him. He straddled the boy, and stared at him. He could feel Justins heart beating, and he could feel his hard-on growing beneath him too. He took his time unbuttoning his shirt. He knew he was driving the blond insane. 

The minute the shirt was gone Justin sat up and licked Brian’s abdomen, and left a moist trail from his belly button to his chest. Brian took the blonds face with both hands and kissed him hard. They fell back onto the bed and kept kissing, grinding their hips together, and at the same time, grinding their erections as well. Brian took no time in getting Justins shirt off. He loved Justins skin. So soft, so pale. It was beautiful. He kissed him one more time before moving down the boys slender body. Justin could do nothing but groan. He wanted to feel Brian inside of him, but knew that Brian was a tease, and it wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

Brian overwhelmed Justins senses. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. He could feel the soft sheets under him, and Brian over him. He could feel Brian’s soft hands caressing every inch of his torso, and kissing him all the way down to his pants. He could smell Brian. He wasn’t sure what cologne he used, but fuck did it smell good. He could still taste Brian from when he kissed him a few moments ago. Jim Beam still lingering on his lips, and Brian had his own unique flavor that could never be described. God he fucking loved this man.

Brian took little effort in getting both of their pants off. He kissed and nibbled all the way down Justins body, this time he was completely able to lick wherever he wanted to. Of course, being the tease that he was, this didn’t mean much. He worked his way all the way down, paying close attention to detail, and just bypassed Justins erection. He licked and nibbled everything but there. _“Christ Brian!!”_ , he uttered. Finally giving into Justins needs as well as his own, he licked the tip of Justins cock. Justin twitched and groaned in response. He loved how Justin groaned. With that, he took Justin into his mouth completely. He felt Justin relax beneath him. He ran his tongue over the tip of Justins cock one more time before working his way back up to Justins face. 

They shared a passionate kiss, lapping each others tongues with their own. Brian pulled back and placed Justins legs on his shoulders. Justin couldn’t see his lovers hands, but he heard the wrapper tear, then he heard the bottle cap snap open and shut. He knew what he had to look forward to. Suddenly he felt Brian’s cock against his ass. Brian leaned forward and kissed Justin as he pushed his way in. 

Justin took his lover by the waist and helped guide Brian deeper inside of him. Brian looked as though he was in another world, eyes shut, mouth wet, and open, with a pleased half smile on his face. Justin loved that. He could feel his own erection rubbing between their slender stomachs. Brian’s eyes opened and stared into Justins. The boy knew Brian was ready to cum. So he arched his back a little, to put more friction on his on cock. They both let out a loud, heavy groan as they both reached their climax. 

With that Brian fell contently on top of his lover. They were both breathing hard, and sweating, but Brian didn’t feel like moving. Not really because he was tired, but because there really wasn’t any other place he wanted to be. He loved hearing Justins heartbeat return to a normal pace. He loved feeling Justins hand rub his back and push through his damp, silky brown hair. He propped himself up with one arm, and kissed Justin. Justin smiled back at him, and cupped his lovers face. “I love you Brian Kinney” he whispered, “I want you to know that, _I love you_ ”. 

Brian didn’t really know what to say. The kid was brave. He wore his heart on his sleeve and didn’t care who knew it. It didn’t bother him that Justin said it. He just had no response. He knew that he loved the kid, but would never say it. There were too many reasons for him not to say it. But at the same time he had never been so tempted to say it. Instead of starting something he wasn’t sure he could finish, he just responded with, “I know Justin, I know you do..” and he kissed Justin again. He discarded the condom and lay back on top of his lover. Justin wasn’t upset that Brian didn’t say it back. He knew that Brian loved him. That was way more than enough for him. Maybe one day he would say it, but he didn’t push it. He was happy, and so was Brian. So that was all that mattered.


End file.
